streets of heaven
by izfan26
Summary: Marshal Lee is singing to his little girl in a coma, while across the hall Prince Gumball is with his premature daughter. not much, just fluffiness. this has nothing to do with my other fics.


_**DISCCALIMER: I DON'T OWN MARSHAL LEE OR PRINCE GUMBALL/BLOWPOP, BUT, I DO OWN ALEXIS AND PRINCESS MINTIANA**_

Marshal sat by his sick seven year old. She had turned seven exactly three days ago, but, the morning of her birthday, she had fainted, and fell down the stairs. He had taken her to the hospital, and they told ML that she was in a coma. Marshal Lee wanted nothing more than to bite her neck, and fix her. But, he knew that she was already a vampire, and biting her twice would just make her sick or even kill her. So, he didn't. never, had he felt so helpless and wanted to kill himself. but, A. he was a vampire, and would remain in his 20's forever, And, B. she needed her daddy. Marshal had decided to play a song for his sick little girl.

Meanwhile

Gumball looked at the tiny skeleton covered in bubblegum skin full of tubes and wires that was his daughter. If she WAS bubblegum, then she was mint. He looked at the tiny strands of blonde hair that started to grow in. he loved her, but, from a father's heart, he didn't like to see her suffer. He hated crying in front of her. Even though his little Mintiana couldn't understand. "You're doing really well for being born at two months gestation. You have to get better so daddy can hold you, my sweet princess. I only wish I knew your mommy." Prince Gumballs DNA was infused to another person in a testube to create his little girl. But, Gumball began to hear something. A guitar and what sounded like Marshal Lee singing.

_Hello, god, it's me again._

_2 A.M., room 304. visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war._

_The sleeping child between us may not make it through the night._

_I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life._

_Well, it must be kind of crowded along the streets of heaven._

_So, tell me, what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?_

_But, right now, I need her so much more._

_She's much too young to be on her own_

_Barely just turned seven_

_So, who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?_

Gumball walked in, and looked at Marshal lee, sitting next to a girl with curly, red hair, while he was playing the guitar. _She looks a lot like Marshal Lee. _Gumball thought, as Marshal continued to sing

_Tell me, god, do you remember_

_The wishes that she made?_

_As she blew out the candles_

_On her sixth birthday cake._

_She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough_

_She wants to marry her daddy_

_When she's all grown up._

_Well, it must be kind of crowded on the streets of heaven_

_So, tell me, what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever? But, right now, I need her so much more._

_Marshal lee is a really great singer_ thought PG. his song reminded him of his little girl. He slowly and quietly walked up to Marshal lee without stopping the song.

_Lord, don't you know_

_She's my angel?_

_You've got plenty of your own._

_And, I know you hold a place for her,_

_But, she's already got a home._

_I don't know if you're listening, but, praying's all that's left to do._

_So, I ask you, 'lord have mercy! You lost a son once too.'_

_And, it must be kind of crowded on the streets of heaven_

_So, tell me, what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?_

_But, right now, I need her so much more!_

_I know once you've made up your mind, there's no use in begging,_

_So, if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways?_

_And, would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?_

_The streets… of heaven…_

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "that's a very nice song." The voice said. Marshal immediately recognized the voice. "Gumball," he said, turning around "what are you doing here?" PG took ML's hand, and led him to his baby girl's hospital room. "aww, is she yours?" "yes." "what's her name?" "Mintianna." He smiled, and kissed the prince made of bubblegum. He kissed him back, and before either one of them knew it, they were making out. Seconds after they pulled apart, they heard something wonderful. A seven year old calling out, "Daddy? Daddy!" they ran into room 304, to see Alexis bright eyed, and awake. "daddy, what happened?" tears started rolling down the Vampire king's face. Prince Gumball couldn't recall seeing the king cry. He also couldn't recall seeing the king hugging a seven year old. (he couldn't recall the seven year old, for that matter.) but, there he was, tears running down his cheeks (some seeping into his bite marks) hugging his red haired, green eyed baby girl. There was another miraculous noise; a baby girl from the room across the hall wailing her lungs out. The prince looked at her, and she had almost doubled in size! He swaddled the girl in pink, and kissed the seven pound, nine ounce girl. He took the baby back into room 304, and sat next to the father hugging his girl. "this is a sign," he whispered to the 1020 year old "all we have to do is stick together." Well, now the two are married, the two girls who brought them together through sickness are healthy, and the two still regret not seeing each other the first second they met! THE END.


End file.
